A different life
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Ed and Al transfer to Ouran High School in Japan. The two are invited to the Host club by the twins. When they get there, Ed agrees to stay with it. See what happens in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

first cross over so dont freak or flame on me. !Yaoi!

* * *

"Alphonse why do we have to go hear? Its a school for the rich." Ed grumbled as he walked the halls of Ouran. Ed didnt know why the two had to go to school. He didnt even know if they had anything on alchemy hear. They walk the halls to were there first class was. They had every class together as they requested. The two were thankful that they had some family in Japan so they know Japanese.

They walk into the class and as expected, everyone watches the two. Ed still hides his automail from view and Al still isn't at full strength but he is doing fine. Once the two sit down they are approached by twins.

"Hey, i'm Hikaru" "And i'm Kaoru." The two say with a grin. "So, were are you two from?" The one on the left asks.

"Germany" Ed says with a thick German accent. The two continue to grin and talk some more.

"Why did you come to out school?" The one on the right asks.

"To study." Al says with an equally thick accent. The twins chuckle a little.

"How about you join out club, I think you would like it" The two say at the same time.

"Sure were is it?" Al says with a grin gracing his lips. The twins smile at the two brothers.

"We will show you after school." The one on the right says as the bell rings.

Threw out the day the two are approached many times with questions. Finaly the day ends and once Ed and Al are in the hall full of people, the twins grab there arms. The boys fallow them to the music room.

"Are you some kind of music club?" Ed asks a little confused. The twins open the door and are greeted by there friends. They chat a little and walk back to Ed and Al.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. I'm Tamaki. This is Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, and you have met the twins." He says with a grin. He walks up to Ed who is a good six inches shorter than him.

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is Alphonse, my younger brother." Ed says with a grin and his hands on his hips. Ed already likes this club by the way they act.

"We would like to join your club" Al says, standing behind Ed.

"Do you have any talents?" Tamaki asks.

Ed smirks and looks at a vase on a stand. "How much is this thing worth?" Ed asks, looking at the design on it.

"About 2,000 yen, Why" Tamaki says. With that said, Ed pushed it to the floor and watched it shatter. Tamaki gasps in shock from his actions. Ed then wipes all the pieces in a pile. The whole club just stares at him in shock. Ed kneels down and claps his hands together. He then places them on top of the pile. It glows and in an instant it is back to normal. Tamaki still mouth on the floor looks at him in amazement, as dose the others. Al stands behind him with a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Haruhi asks running up to Ed who is placing the vase back on its stand.

"Alchemy." Ed says with a smirk. "He fixed it with Alchemy, I can do the same thing as him but he is better at it." Al says wrapping his arm around Ed's waist.

The rest of the day before the girls show up Ed and Al train. No one expected them to have such good manners. They were ready to see girls that day. When the first girl walks in and see's Ed and Al at a table, she requests. Along with about half of the girls. Ed and Al were sitting at a table nest to Hikaru and Kaoru's table. Ed looks over right when Kaoru slices his finger with a knife. A quick reaction from Hikaru. He grabs his brothers hand and wraps his finger.

"You need to be more careful. We don't need you getting hurt" Hikaru says as Kaoru nudges his head in his brothers neck. "I'm sorry" Kaoru says. "You look so cute like that." Hikaru says, looking down at Kaoru. "Stop it, your embarrassing me" Kaoru says leaning closer to his brother. "Its true tho" Hikaru says as he traces Kaoru's jaw line.

Ed just looks at them along with all the other girls in the room. Once everything calms down a little the girls asked Ed and Al questions. "Do you two act like them?" One girl asked, clearly hoping that they did.

"Well not really. I have spent my whole life protecting him. I even have scars to prove it too." Ed says looking at Al. "Can we see your scars?" Three girls asked at the same time. Ed nodded in agreement and stood up. He stripped off his jacket and placed it on a chair. "One thing. Don't freak out." Ed said as he pulled off his white shirt. Gasps from around the room didn't surprise Ed at all. Everyone came running to see the metal armed. scared boy.

"Why is your arm metal?" Tamaki asked looking at all of Eds scars. "A very long story." Ed says. At that instant everyone around them said. "Can we hear it?"

Ed had them move chairs around to make a circle big enough for everyone. Ed sat down along with everyone else. "First, we are alchemists." Ed said. Al continued the sentence. "Its a type of science that we have studied for years."

"The story starts years ago. Our dad left home and left us with mom. A few years after, our mom died. We couldn't live without her. Alchemy has a taboo. The one unforgivable sin is human transmutation. We tried to do human transmutation to bring her back. The rebound of it was i lost my leg *Ed pulls his pant leg up* And Al lost his whole body. At that point I was the only one there and i only had one leg. I pulled some armor to the ground and with my blood, drew a seal. right before i activated it with alchemy i yelled out 'Its my fault... Alphonse. Damn it... Damn it... Give him back... Hes my brother. Even my leg, or my arm...Or my heart. I'll give them to you! So give him back... He's my one and only little brother!' then i activated it. It took my whole arm. My best friend and her grandma made me these automails. After that, I joined the military as a State Alchemist. *Pulls out pocket watch* I spent years fighting and searching for the Philosophers stone. Turns out when the time came, dad brought Al's body back. That day Al also was about to die. Al even got the blood seal tattooed on his back. Now we are hear to study more."Ed finishes the story.

He looks up to see tears in every ones eyes, even Mori. "Can we see your tattoo Alphonse?" A girl said. Al giggled a little and took off his shirt. Everyone saw it. Ed said one last thing. "Even tho we went threw all of that, we never saw mom again." Ed stood up. "So, who would like to see some alchemy?" Ed said with a wide grin. Everyone stood to fallow. "Tamaki, could you give me something that isn't being used for anything at the moment" Ed says and Tamaki gives him a bed sheet. "What would you like to see my darling" Ed asked a girl as he traced the line of her face.

"Can you make a bird statue?" She asked with a blush. Ed smiled and went to the sheet. He clapped his hands and placed them on the sheet. A glow came from it and he picked up a bird. He handed it to the girl "How do you like it?" Ed asked with a grin. His German accent still thick. "Its amazing" She said with a slight blush. "How about you, what would you like to see?" He asked another girl.

"Can you make a statue of you?" She asks. Ed nods and giggles. "Dose anyone have a challenging one?" Ed said and turned around and transmuted a statue of him out of the sheet. "How about you make some cake?" Hunny said with a grin. Ed smiled and make a piece of cake. Hunny smiled "Can i eat it?" He asked Ed "Ya" Ed said and handed the cake to Hunny. "Anything else?" Ed asked "Can you make gold?" a girl that stood next to him asked.

"Now, now. Thats a different taboo. I cant make money or gold. How about I make..." Ed said and made a life size statue of Alphonse.

"Thank you Nii-san I love you." Al said in German with a smile. Ed replied with 'I love you too' In German and Everyone was staring like they had two heads.

No one knew this, but Tamaki was flewent it German and Knew what they were saying, and knew it wasn't a brother type of I love you. It was one a lover would say.


	2. Chapter 2

A day has passed at Ouran with Ed and Al in the host club. The two tried to speak as much Japanese as possible but always ended up speaking in German. The second day at the school and the two had a few friends. The meeting before the club activities didn't go quite as planned.

"Alphonse, did you find and any quiet spots?" Ed asked his brother in German. Al nodded his head and sighed no. The meeting was called to order by Tamaki.

"Everyone, today we are going to be... IN BEACH WERE!" Tamaki said with a huge smile and he pulled out every ones outfits. Al grinned and Ed huffed. Everyone changed into costumes and came back out.

"One more thing. Edward, Alphonse. Can you two do what Hikaru and Kaoru do? You know 'brotherly love'?" Tamaki asked. The two tilted there heads a little to the side. Tamaki started to speak fluent German to them.

"I know you two are in love. More than brothers. I understand what you are saying. I'm giving you the chance to express your love in hear all you two want. All you have to do is stay in the club. Deal?" Tamaki said. Every ones jaw dropped when Tamaki spoke. Ed shakily said 'Deal' back at him while Al thanked him.

The girls came in no time and Ed and Al were on a couch. Ed, being shorter, leaned on Al. The first set of girls came.

"So how much brotherly love do you two have?" One girl asked with a grin.

"I know one thing. We show ours more than the twins." Ed said with a smile wider than he has had in a while. The girls giggled at them. The day went on and girls asked the same questions over and over. 'How long have you been in Japan?' or 'Were do you live?' Ed and Al happily answered them. Ed stood up to get the girls some tea when Al grabbed his arm.

"Nii-san were are you going?" Al asked with worry in his eyes. Ed smiles and stood Al up.

"Im going to get some tea. I'll Be right back. You will be fine." Ed said. Before he left he placed a small kiss on Al's cheek and the girls went nuts over it. Ed walked away with a grin. When he came back Al met him and took the tray from him.

"You don't need to do that Al. I can carry it." Ed said. Al still took it from him and walked the few feet to the table. Al placed the tray down and at the same time, Ed tripped on the leg of the table. Ed fell on Al and they both ended up on the couch giggling. Ed looked into Al's darker gold eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Are you okay Al?" Ed asked with a slight giggle.

"Im alright Nii-san. I'll live. Although i do like us just like this." Al giggled with a grin on his lips. Ed smiled wider and kissed Al's forehead. Ed sat up and pulled Al up with him. The two realized that just about everyone in the room was looking at them. The girls were happy and the few boys were confused.

Ed and Al acted as they wished and to the girls, it was normal. Ed loved to see Al smile like he did when there mom saw there alchemy. It made Ed very happy. Al had gotten up and started walking away when Ed's arms around his waist stopped him.

"Alphonse were are you going?" Ed said with worry in his voice.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I will be right back. Don't worry." Al said and turned around to face him. Ed agreed and was left with the girls. They chatted and when Al came back in, Ed had an idea. He turned to face Al who is just a few feet from the door. Ed smiled really wide and stood up. Ed ran to Al and hugged him. Al hugged him back. Ed, when he hugged Al, had jumped up off the floor and wrapped his legs around him in a bear hug. All the girls were just about freaking out.

"I missed you Alphonse. Never leave for that long again." Ed said trying to put on a show. Al smirked and noticed Eds shirtless body was on his.

"It's okay Nii-san, I'm hear. No need to worry." After Al said that Ed placed a casset kiss on Al's lips. All the girls were freaking out by now when Al was walking the two back to the couch they were on. Al pulled Ed's legs off him and held him in the air like a doll. Ed was shocked at how strong Al was and smiled. Al sat down and placed Ed on his lap.

"Where were we in our talk ladies?" Ed asked and leaned back on Al. Al's face grew red when he felt Ed's skin on his. Al snaked his arms around Ed's waist.

"We were talking about your home town." One girl said with a smile. Ed remembered and started talking.

"It is really small. If you stand on our friends roof you can see the entire country side. It's amazing." Ed said with a grin. He was getting better with his Japanese. The club hours were over and the girls left. The meeting after everyone changed was short.

"Good job today. All of you are dismissed." Tamaki said. Ed was still changing in one of the rooms so Al went to tell him. Al walked in when Ed was pulling on his white shirt. His hair was down and his chest was open for the world to see. Ed smiled and Al walked to him. Ed wrapped his arm around Al's neck and whispered.

"I have been waiting all day." After he said that, Ed's lips were on Al's. Al joined in on the fun and rubbed his hands on Ed's bare chest and to his nipples. Playing around with one of them Al snaked his other hand around Ed's waist. Ed hopped up and wrapped his legs around him again. Al backed the two back to a wall. The kiss was not broken this whole time. Ed moved his hands to Al's hair and pulled him closer. Ed felt his pants tighten. Al noticed this and started rubbing him through his pants. Ed moaned.

"You two should do this when you aren't on school grounds." Tamaki's voice rang through the curtain. Ed stopped and released his legs and Al backed away. They looked at each other with small grins. "You two know how to make girls happy." He said with a grin when he walked through the curtain to see them.

"I know you two are lovers so lets keep it a secret from everyone else. They will not be comfortable with it." Tamaki said in German. Ed and Al shook there heads in agreement. Ed dressed the rest of the way. The two left the school and walked to there house. It was small but they liked it. It was in the woods so they were alone. Once inside. Ed dragged Al to there bed room to proceeded what had started at the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it is taking me forever to update... A lot is going on with me lately and well a heartbreak caused me writers block. *a little delayed tho...*

I'm trying to write it so hear it is. Hope ya'll like it

Ed and Al sat in chemistry class across each other. Ed smirked as Al rubbed his leg under the table. His foot slid up Ed's leg to his knee. Ed jumped a little and smiled.

"Edward. Would you solve this problem?" The teacher asked. Ed noticed it was simple equations. Ed stood and walked to the board. Al sighed when Ed left. Ed solved it in seconds and walked back to his table.

"Thank you Edward. How much do you boys know about science?" The teacher asked. Ed thought and spoke.

"Can I show you?" Ed asked. The teacher nodded and Ed stood. Ed walked to the board. He grabbed the chalk and started writing an equation on the board. He started on the top left corner and wrote. It finally ended at the bottom right part of the board. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the answer on it. He held it up with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" The teacher asked with wide eyes.

"Well. Its the equation for the human body's body mass. I used Alphonse's body mass to calculate it. The product is 62 Kilograms." Ed sat down and winced as his but hit the seat.

"You could of just asked Ed." Al said as Ed sat down. The teacher erased the board. The bell rang for lunch and Al dragged Ed to the cafeteria. Al got Ed his Ramen and Al got the same. They sat at the corner table alone. Al ran his foot up Eds leg again. Ed smirked up at Al.

"So how did you like last night?" Al asked. Ed smiled.

"My ass hurts. That's for one." Ed said. He never imagined the first time the two had sex (Last night) Ed would me Uke. He didn't like the idea at first but when Al hit his prostate he loved it.

"Well sorry Nii-san. I didn't expect you to ask me to go harder. I did as you said Nii-san. I'm sorry."

"No Al, Its not like that. I loved it but i didn't expect it to hurt that much." Ed said and shifted in his seat. Al smiled. The two finished there food and walked to the tray disposal place.

"We have our free period until the club today. All we have to do is talk. Then we have the entire night to ourselves." Al said as they walked into the library. The two picked up the books they were reading the day before. Ed walked with Al to the table in the back. The quietest place in the library. Ed opened his book and scanned the pages. As did Al.

"Ed, what are you reading?" Al asked with a grin.

"I'm studying more science. It confused me when we started learning it." Ed said. Ed jumped again when he felt Al rub his leg. The table was small that Al's hand reached his brothers lap.

"Scence last night you cant keep your hands off of me Al. Its different." Ed said and pulled his chair as close into the table as his body would let him. Al did the same. The table had a cloth that reached the floor so it his there body's well. Al rubbed Ed under the table. Al pushed his pen down. He climbed down and his himself with the cover. Ed was confused but understood what Al was doing once his zipper went down.

"Al. not no-owow" Ed mumbled and bit his tongue as Al rubbed him. Ed tried to look like he was reading but squirmed when Al put his mouth around him. Ed was happy everyone avoided the book sections of the library. Ed was hidden from everyone.

Al sucked harder on Ed. Ed spilled pre-cum in Al's mouth.

"Al st-stop. Im gonna... MMMM" Ed muffled his moan by biting his tongue. Ed emptied into Al's mouth and Al swallowed. Al sighed and climbed out from under the table with his pen.

"Why- why did you do that." Ed asked as he whipped up his sweat. Ed zipped up his pants and leaned back.

"I know you wanted it. And I wanted you to be pleasured." Al said and smiled. Ed smiled back and read his book. Ed had a smile on his face and pushed his pen down like Al did. Ed climbed under the table when a voice stopped him at Al's pants.

"Find your pen Ed?" Honey-senpai's voice asked. Ed climbed out with his pen in his hand. Mori was behind him with his same strait face.

"Ya. What do you need Honey?" I asked and stood. Al sighed and looked at his book.

"Can you fix Usa-chan? He has a rip in his foot." Honey said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sure thing Honey. *Ding* Lets do it at the club room." Ed said and the fore boys walked to music room 3. Ed looked at Al and knew he had to repay what Honey and Mori interrupted. Once in the room Ed fixed Usa-chan's leg. The next meeting was called and they all stood around.

"Today we are going to ware... OUR REGULAR CLOTHS!" Tamaki shouted. Ed sighed, along with Haruhi in relief. Ed sat with Al at a table and waited. Ed looked Al in the eyes and smiled. Ed mouthed. 'I'm sorry' and a few girls walked up to them.

"Hello ladies." Al said with a smile. Ed smiled to as the girls giggled.

"I forgot Edward. Why are you eyes and hair gold?" One asked.

"Our father had gold eyes and hair. The same color as mine. Al is a little darker." Ed said with a smile. Al did too.

"Ed. What was that tattoo you had around your waist line? And why does Al have the same one on his chest?" The other giggling girl asked.

"Our teacher had the same tattoo on her chest." Ed replied and leaned on Al.

Al leaned on Ed and breathed in through his nose. Al stiffened and sat up strait. Ed looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Alphonse. Whats wrong?" Ed asked. Ed breathed trough his nose and had the same reaction.

"Who-who ha-has flower spray o-on?" Ed stuttered. One girl piped up.

"I- I do. Its wild lily."

Ed felt tears pool in his eyes. He looked over to see Al's has already fallen. Eds did the same. Al stood up and ran from the room. Ed fallowed him out to the hall. Ed and Al both left the room with tears flowing down there cheeks. Both were thinking one thing.

'Why'

Otaku: ooohhhh I did a cliff hanger!

Edward: Dont you know I don't cry in front of people?

Otaku: Yes and you dont even know the reasoning!

Alphonse: Under the table... I did that?

Otaku: Yes you did Al. Yes you did.

Yui: Ummm. Ok then. EDWARD DONT INSULT HER REASONING!

Edward: I wasn't calm down shorty!

YUI: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE CANT EVEN GO UP HER STAIRS

Tamaki: He never said that.

Honey: USA-CHAN IS FIXED YAYAYAY

Otaku: Mori. Will you please?

Mori: Otaku does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I am starting to type this the day after I posted the last chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

'Why'

Ed thought as he trailed behind Al. He fallowed Al to one of the hiding spots he had discovered.

~~~?~~~/~~~?~~~

'Why'

Al thought as he ran in front of Ed. Al was running to a hiding he discovered and knew Ed was going to fallow him.

The two ran into a closet Al had discovered to be empty. Al fell to his knees, panting and sobbing. Ed fell against the wall doing the same as Al.

Al moved over to the wall were Ed was sitting at. The two still crying.

"Out of all the girls and all the body sprays. That one had to have Wild Lily." Ed said and leaned on Al.

"Edward, Alphonse!" Tamaki's voice sounded. They ignored it and sat together.

"Its okay Al." Ed said to his younger brother. Al looked at him with tears on his cheeks. Ed whipped them off with his left hand. Al pulled Ed into a hug and held him there.

"Are you okay Ed?" Al asked. Ed nodded and Al let him go. The two stood up and hugged again. They shared a small kiss before walking back to the club room.

When the two walked in, sighs of happiness sounded from around. Tamaki walked up to them.

"Why did you two take off?" He asked, clearly wanting an answer.

"One of our guests was wearing Wild Lily body spray..." Al started. He let Ed finish for him.

"Our mother wore Wild Lily spray every day."

"it's okay boys. Lets finish up the day." Tamaki said. the two talked back to the spot they were sitting. The same two girls were seated.

Ed stiffened again when he smelled the flower. Al rubbed his back to calm him down. Ed couldn't help but have one tear spill over. Al rubbed it off his brothers cheek and smiled.

"What happened Edward?" The lily smelling girl asked.

"Our mother wore the same body spray as you every single day. I guess when we smelled it, it reminded us how much we miss her." Ed said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." The girl said and put her head down. Ed smiled a little. "Its okay. you didnt know." Ed said.

The day went on until the club day ended. Ed and Al walked home and smiled at each other once they got home. Ed entered the small one story, one bathroom, one bedroom, living room and kitchen combined small home.

"I'll make dinner tonight" Ed said and walked to the kitchen. Al got out there homework and started on the work. Ed walked in with two bowls of Ramen. Ed sat next to Al and smiled happily.

" I'm almost done with my work." Al. said and ate some Ramen. Ed the school work. Once Ed finished his work and food he went to the shower.

"Hey Ed, can i join you?" Al asked as he opened the bathroom door. Ed his head out into the steamy room and nodded. Al stripped down and climbed into the shower with Ed. Ed hugged Al and smiled. Al placed his head on Eds ad smiled too. The warm water ran down Ed and Al as they stood in each others arms.

"Hey Ed. We should wash up." Al said as he let go of Ed. Ed nodded and grabbed the body wash. He squeezed some onto a lufa and started rubbing it on his arms. Al grabbed it out of Ed's hand and starts to wash Ed's back. Al smiled as he washed his brother. Ed was all washed by Al and Ed grabbed the lufa back. He started to run Al's chest. Al smiled as Ed washed him. The lufa traveled down Al's chest to his stomach. Ed smirked when he saw Al's eyes closed.

Ed knelt down and took his brother's length into his mouth. Al's eyes shot open and closed them again when Ed hummed around him. Al leaned on the wall as Ed sucked harder. Al didn't last long and released into his brothers mouth. Ed swallowed and stood up again. He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand.

Ed brought his hands up to Al's head and started to was his hair happily. It didn't take long to wash his short cut hair. Ed then grabbed the conditioner and did the same over again. Al had his eyes closed and had a smile on his face. Ed washed out the conditioner and Al opened his eyes.

"Can I wash yours?" Al asked with a smile. Ed nodded and turned around. Al squeezed some shampoo into his hand and started at Eds long golden hair. Ed relaxed at his brothers touch. It took Al longer to wash Ed's hair because it was so long. Once Al washed out the shampoo He grabbed the conditioner. Al ran his hands in Ed's hair.

Once he was done washing Ed's hair they both got out. Ed dressed himself and grabbed the hair brush. Ed walked to the small sofa and sat down in front of the small T.V. Al walked out to see Ed run the brush through his hair.

"Hey Al, wanna brush my hair for a while?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Sure. Let me see the brush." Al said. Once he had the brush he was gently running it through Ed's wet locks. Ed had fallen asleep to the relaxing feel of the brush. It was 8:30 P.M. so Al carried Ed to the bedroom. Al tucked Ed into the bed and he climbed in after. Al fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Otaku: Sorry that it is shorterish... I am working on like 5 books right now :P

Ed: I love it when someone brushes my hair.

Al: I know

Yui: I hate my hair touched!

*Ed creeps up behind her and runs his hand in her hair*

Yui: What are you doing? Get away!

Ed: Fine!

Lily Girl: Hi

*Everyone stairs at her.*

Otaku: MORI-SENPAI. WILL YOU DO THE ENDING NOTE?

Mori: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club

Honey: TAKASHI! you talked... YAY


	5. Chapter 5

Ed woke up to the alarm and smiled. Al's arms were wrapped around his waist with his head in Ed's neck.

"Al. Hey Alphonse. Its time to get ready for school." Ed whispered in Al's ear. Al's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Okay. I call bathroom first!" Al said and took off. Ed fallowed short after. Ed ran into the bathroom right after Al. They had to fight on who got to pee first.

Ed won and used it first. Once Ed was done, Al was allowed to use it. Ed had kicked him into the hall. Ed walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart. (Haha. Pop-tart reference) Ed popped it into the toaster along with Al's. Al walked out just as it popped up. Ed grabbed his and bit into the strawberry goodness.

Once done eating, Ed hugged Al around the waist and kissed him. Al, being taller, tilted Ed's head back and Ed opened up. Al's chocolate tasting tongue went into Ed's sweet, strawberry mouth. Ed backed away panting.

"Al, we need to go to school." Ed said and dragged Al to get his uniform on. Ed grabbed his brush and dragged it through his hair.

"Ed, did you know your hair is at mid-back now?" Al asked as Ed finished brushing his hair out.

"Ya. Should I keep it down today?" Ed asked. Al smiled and nodded.

"Ya. It would look good. If it starts to bother you, I'll put it up." Al said, placing Ed's hair band into his pocket.

* * *

Ed and Al walked to school like always. Ed's hair flowed in the light wind that blew. Al smiled at his brother and how good he looked. The morning sun shining off his hair as it trailed behind slightly. Ed's eyes and how they shown in the morning.

Al snapped out of his daze when he ran into a pole. Ed laughed as Al stood up. They were at the gate to Ouran when Al walked into it.

"You gotta be more careful Al. I dont need you hurt." Ed giggled. Al smirked and walked into the doors with Ed. People turned to see them when they herd girls gasp. One girl walked up to Ed and smiled.

"I like your hair Ed. It looks nice when its down. Its so long" She said. Ed smiled and thanked her. Ed and Al walked to there lockers and grabbed there books for there first class. Ed sat down next to Al when Ed herd more gasps. People whispered and Ed knew it was his hair. Ed didn't get why people loved his hair so much.

"Al right class. Settle down. I'll do attendance now.

Hikaru Hitachiin"

"Here"

"Kaoru Hitachiin"

"Here"

"Haruhi fujioka"

"Here"

"Yuki Sohma, oh wait, wrong anime... Alphonse Elric"

"Here" Al smiled.

"Edward Elric" The teacher looked up to see Edward. She smiled and spoke again.

"Your hair looks nice today Ed"

"Thanks" Ed said. Everyone who haden't seen his hair down turned to gock at it.

The class got back to order and settled down.

In math they were reviewing Scientific Notation. (9.23 x 10 to the 8th power. kind of stuff) Ed knew all of this so he focused on the note Al dropped on his desk

"_Hey, after school lets go strait home._"_  
_

Ed wrote back very fast.

"S_ounds good_"

Al smiled and looked back at the teacher. The bell finally rang and they moved on to the next class. The day went on until the club time. Ed and Al walked through the door and the members gasped.

"Ed. Your hair. its... its... AMAZING!" Honey said and clung to his Automail arm. Ed lifted his arm (and Honey). He looked at Honey with a smile.

"Thank you Mitsukuni. I desided to let it down today and people cant stop looking at me." Ed said with a smile. He put Honey down and stood around Tamaki.

"Same as always boys. But today we are, thugs!" Tamaki threw the costumes at everyone and smiled. Everyone changed into the thug costumes.

Ed walked out with a smile.

He had baggy shorts that went to his knees, a muscle shirt that showed off his automail, a bandanna on his wrist, and a hoodie at his waist. His shoes were boots.

"I like this" Ed said and sat next to Al, who had a similar outfit on.

* * *

Club hours were over finally and the two walked home. Ed opened the door and was pushed lightly by Al to go faster. Al threw his book bag on the couch with Ed's. They had finished the homework in school. Al turned Ed around and kissed him. Ed moaned at the sudden movement but allowed Al to continue.

"You looked so beautiful today Ed." Al said, still holding Ed close to him. Ed blushed and smiled. There happy moment was interrupted when Ed's stomach growled.

"Can we eat?" Ed asked with a smile. Al nodded and went to cook. Al walked into the living room after with a plate of toasted pop-tarts. Ed smiled at his favorite food sitting on the plate. Ed had changed out of his uniform and into a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt like he had on at the club. Al went and changed before they ate.

Once Al returned, Ed grabbed a strawberry pop-tart and bit into it. Ed finished the pop-tart and dug into another one, as did Al.

The two ate quietly and once the pop-tarts were all gone Ed went into the bedroom.

"Alphonse!" Ed called out to his brother, who was currently drawing. Al walked into the room only to be pulled into a kiss by Ed. Al submitted to Ed as he pulled Al onto the bed. Ed climbed on Al and continued to kiss him.

"I love you Al" Ed said with a smile.

* * *

Otaku: How do you like it?

Ed: I like pop-tarts. *Bites into a strawberry pop-tart*

Yui: So do I. *Bites off pop-tart that is still hanging out of Ed's mouth and winks*

Ed:...

Al: haha

Teacher: What anime is Yuki Sohma in?

Otaku: Fruits basket. Teacher fail.

Honey: Can I brush your hair Ed?

Ed: Sure Honey.

Otaku: Weird... Anyway, Yuki, would you like to finish us off?

Yuki: Sure. Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmeal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club, or Furits Basket.

Yui: BYE! *Runs around naked*

=w=


	6. Chapter 6

this is why the book is rated the way it is...

* * *

"I love you too Ed" Al said and kissed Ed. Ed climbed on Al and smiled.

"Wanna have some fun tonight?" Ed asked and breathed in Al's ear. Al shivered.

"Ya" Al moaned as Ed kissed down his neck. Ed sucked and nipped at the skin covering Al's pulse.

Al moaned as Ed blew softly on the moist spot on Al's neck. Al shivered slightly. Ed pulled Al's shirt up over his stomach. Al wiggled and helped Ed get the shirt off. The newly exposed skin was sucked, nipped, and licked by Ed. Ed traced love bites down Al's collar bone and down to his nipple. Taking the already perked nub in Ed's mouth Al moaned again. Rubbing Al's left nipple, Ed bit down on Al.

Al's back arched and Ed switched sides. Ed licked and nipped Al and pulled back slightly. Blowing lightly on Al's chest caused his to shiver.

"Your such a tease Ed." Al panted out. Ed pulled up his own shirt and pressed his chest on Al's while kissing him. Al traced circles on Ed's back and shoulders. Ed wrapped his fingers around Al's waist band and tugged down. The sweat pants slid off. Al pulled down Ed's pants to leave them both in boxers. Ed smiled and pulled down the last article of cloths hiding Al. Al blushed as Ed pulled down his own boxers.

Ed leaned down and grinded on Al. Kissing Al deeply Ed grabbed the bottle from under the pillow. He smeared some onto his fingers and found Al's entrance. Al shivered as a finger traced the muscle ring and slid in. Tightening a little, Al moaned. Ed pumped his fingers in and out of Al, who withered under the touch. Adding another finger earned Ed a louder moan. Stretching Al, Ed smiled. Adding the last finger made Al bite his lip. Ed scissored his fingers and soon Al was ready.

Putting some lube on himself. Ed leaned on Al.

"Are you ready?" Ed asked softly. Al shook his head and Ed slowly pushed in. Al tightened when Ed was partly in. Once he relaxed, Ed pushed in all the way.

Al moaned happily. Ed started moving slowly in and out. He rounded his hips and brushed against Al's prostate. Sparks flew behind Al's closed eyes. Ed gripped Al's shoulders as he pushed up again. Al shook as he felt his stomach coil. Ed rounded his hips again and brushed his prostate again. Al moaned loudly.

"Faster..." Al panted. Ed moved faster from his painfully slow pace. Ed went faster and harder. Al's head dripped with sweat as he came close.

"E-Ed. I'm gon-gonna AHHHNNNG" Al released on his and Ed's stomach. He clamped around Ed and pulled Ed over the edge with him. Ed panted and rested on Al. He went to pull out when a hand on his back stopped him.

"Please. Dont move yet. I like it like this." Al said. Ed nodded and stayed in his brother. Ed drifted off to sleep soon after Al did.

~~~~A few hours later~~~~

Al woke up fully erect. He checked the time to see it was an hour before he was supposed to get up. He shifted slightly to feel Ed still in him. Ed woke to Al's movement and smiled.

"What time is it Al?" Ed asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"4:30." Al said and smiled.

Ed felt his still in his brother and became erect as well. Al moaned as Ed hardened in him.

"Wanna go for round two? We have time." Ed asked and rounded his hips. Al moaned in response and gripped Al's hips. Al rounded his hips with Ed, causing Ed to brush his prostate. Al moaned again. Ed sped up his pace and pounded into Al.

"Ah, AL. Your so tight...Its nice." Ed mumbled into Al's neck, nipping lightly. Ed felt his stomach coil and released in Al.

Al felt Ed pull out and moaned unhappily.

"What about me?" Al asked. Ed smirked and straddled him. Ed rubbed lube on Al quickly and slammed himself on Al. Ed put his head down to hide the pain. Digging his fingers in Al's chest, Ed started to move. He moved up and back down, increasing speed with each move. Al grabbed his brothers hips and drove up as Ed went down, Ed pushed himself harder, wanting to feel pain. Al pushed faster up into Ed.

"Harder..." Ed commanded. Al did as told and lifted his hips with full force. He repeated this several times before the coil in his stomach tightened. Al released in Ed. Ed fell down and climbed off of Al. Ed stood up and dragged Al out of bed.

"We need to shower." Ed said. He hid his limp as he turned on the water. The two boys stepped into the shower and started to clean up. Al shampooed Ed's hair, relaxing Ed. He washed out the shampoo and put conditioner in.

"Your hair is so beautiful. You know that?" Al said and ran his fingers from his scalp to the middle of his back. Ed nodded. Al cleaned out the last of the conditioner. Ed did the same to Al. Al turned around to face Ed and hugged him.

"I love you Ed." Al said and kissed Ed softly. Ed kissed back. They broke the kiss and got out of the shower.

Ed and Al dressed quickly and grabbed there pop-tart as they walked to school. Ed had a limp for the day and was questioned. He said he fell on his door step. The day went on and it was alright up until the club meeting.

* * *

Otaku: How did I do?

Ed: Good *Walks to fridge with an odvy limp*

Al: I feel so good.

Otaku: I wonder why.

Honey: Why do you feel good Alphonse?

Ed: NO REASON! *Bites into pop-tart.

Takashi: Hmm

Tamaki: Can I have a pop-tart?

Otaku: Yes you can. *Hands pop-tart*

Tamaki: YAY!

Random person from the street: Umm. Why am I here?

Otaku: Read this into that.

Random person from the street: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Pop-tart club.

Otaku: Oops typo. *Replaces word*

Random person from the street: Host Club. *Puts down script.* Can i have a pop-tart?

Yui: Yes. yes you can. *creepy stair*


	7. Chapter 7

Ed stood next to his seat. It hurt to sit all day and all he wanted to do was lie down. He sat sown slowly. Al sat next to him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Nii-san." Al murmured and put his head down. Ed smiled and lifted his brothers head.

"Al, its okay. I'm fine. Besides I asked you too." Ed said. Al smiled a little and the club walked up to them.

"Club activities are canceled for today. We are going to have some fun!" Tamaki said. Ed sighed. The two stood up and walked out of the room together.

"Were are we going?" Al asked, a little curious. Tamaki smiled.

"Its very hot out side so we are going to the beach. Very close by and we are bringing a few girls."

"Activities are canceled in the club room. We are working at the beach." Kyoya said bluntly.

The car ride was only about 30 minutes and Ed spent the entire time leaning on Al. Once at the beach, Ed and Al were given swim trunks.

"Lets go get changed Al." The two walked to the bathroom together. Everyone else had there swimsuits on. Once in the bathroom Ed stripped off his jacket and shirt. Al did the same. Ed walked over to Al and kissed him.

"I love you Alphonse." Ed said and went back to changing. Al smiled and changed as well.

The two put there Cloths in Tamaki's car and walked the rest of the way to the beach.

"Hey Al. What did Winry always tell me on how to get sand out of my joints?" Ed asked, Debating on taking his shoes off.

"She always said flush it with water a few times and if that doesn't work, disconnect it and do it then." Al said. Ed smiled and took off his shoes and placed them on his towel.

"Ed, Al, would you like to go into the water?" One girl asked, a little shy. Another stepped forward and spoke.

"Unless you can't Ed, you know, because your automail." She spoke softly. Ed smiled.

"My mechanic told me how to get sand out of it. Lets go in."

Ed ran into the water with Al short behind him. Ed splashed into the water and climbed on a rock close by. Al fallowed him onto the rock. The two scaled the wall and made it to the top. The girls giggled.

"Hey Al, If I jump, will you go get me?" Ed asked with a smile. Al grabbed his hand.

"Yes I would. I know if you start to sink I will be there." Ed smiled and held Al's hand.

"Wanna jump?" Ed asked. Al nodded and they looked off the cliff. No rocks were below. The water was clear you could see 20 feet below the surface. Ed and Al nodded and yelled.

"YAHOOOOO!" They jumped in, hand in hand. The water splashed higher than the cliff. Al pulled Ed up to the surface and helped him get back to were he could stand. The girls ran up to him.

"That was amazing! I could never do that." Someone said. Ed smiled as water flooded out of his arm. He lifted it above his head to have water splash on his face. Girls squealed as the water cascaded down Ed's face and body. Ed flopped down in the water and rested in the sand. Al sat next to him. The water covered there stomachs and the girls sat as well.

Ed leaned on Al happily. They all talked until Kyoya called them in.

"We are staying the night in a hotel. We will pay if you don't have any money with you." Kyoya said. Ed and Al smiled.

"Only two to a room and no boys and girls together." Tamaki said. They all walked to the hotel across from the beach. Tamaki forced them to pack a few days worth of cloths so they could spend a few nights.

"Honey and Mori, In there, Tamaki and I will stay here. Girls you can choose your rooms from these keys. Haruhi, Your in a room by yourself. Hikaru and Kaoru, There is a one bed room for you two. Ed and Al, all that was available is a one bed, Is that okay?" Kyoya asked. Ed nodded and smiled.

Ed walked into his and Al's room and placed his small bag on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ed said and walked to the bathroom. While Ed was showering Al let a few girls come into there room to talk.

Ed stepped out of the shower with a towel hanging low around his waist. Ed walked out with a towel over his face.

"Hey Al, you can take a show..." Ed said and trailed off. Girls were sitting on there bed and Al was in the chair. Ed blushed and stepped back into the bathroom. The girls giggled.

"Hey Al, can you get me some night pants?" Ed asked, a little shy now.

"Nii-san. All you brought was boxers." Al said. Ed huffed and stuck out his hand. Al placed a pair of boxers in his hand and Ed walked out. He hid himself with his towel.

"Al, there is still sand in my joints. Will you help me?" Ed asked. Al nodded and stood.

"Can we please have the bed?" Ed asked. The girls stood up and Ed sat down. Al grabbed a bowl of water and filled it. He grabbed a cup and cloth. Wetting the cloth, he placed it on Ed's fore head.

"Ready?" Al asked, grabbing his leg. Ed nodded and bit his lip. Al disconnected Ed's leg and Ed winced in pain. gritting his teeth as his nerves calmed down, He sat up. Grabbing the cup and filling it with water he dripped some in the joints. Sand flowed out and into the bowl. The girls Just watched. They finished with his Leg and Ed fell back onto the pillow.

"Ready?" Al asked again. Ed nodded and his nerves went on fire again. His leg was back on and now for his arm. Ed nodded before Al even asked. Ed winced again and sat up.

The two cleaned out the joints and more sand fell out. Ed whined and fell back once again.

"Ready?" Al asked, Ed nodded again and finally was finished with the pain. Ed sat up panting from the pain.

*Knock Knock* "Everyone back to there rooms. Wake up call at 10 tomorrow." Kyoya's voice rang. The girls all left and Al climbed into bed. Ed fallowed and clicked the lamp off. Ed scooted closer to Al and rested his head in Al's neck. Al hugged Ed and they fell asleep like that. No words were spoken.


	8. Chapter 8

Caution! Someone confesses love for one of the Elrics! Lets see what they do about it! Its kinda odvy btw

* * *

Ed woke up from his deep sleep in Al's arms. Al was still asleep and he shifted slightly.

"Alphonse, wake up." Ed said, trying to get out of Al's death grip. He wiggled a little until Al's eyes opened.

"You have a death grip on me and I need to pee" Ed said. Al smiled and held him tighter. "You'r warm. Don't wanna let go." Al mumbled.

Ed struggled. "I'm going to piss myself if you don't let go Al" Ed almost yelled. Al let go and Ed ran to the bathroom to pee. Ed walked out with a smile. Al had fallen back to sleep. Ed smirked evilly and grabbed his feet. Ed pulled Al out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Edward! Let me sleep." He mumbled and pulled a blanket off the bed.

"Get up lazy ass!" Ed said, dragging Al to the sink. Ed turned on the cold water and stuck Al's head under it. Al freaked out and stood up. "I hate you." Al chuckled and toweled off his head. Ed smiled. "I know."

Ed checked the time and realized, it was ten minutes until the wake up call. "LETS BUILD A SAND CASTLE TODAY!" Ed almost yelled. Al smiled and dropped the towel on the counter. Ed got dressed quickly with his swim trunks on then his shirt and flip-flops.

"Hey Al, do you still have that chain I gave you a few years ago?" Ed asked. Al looked up. "Yeah, I always have it on me." Al says, showing the thin chain wrapped around his wrist a few times. Ed smiled. Al had a similar outfit on.

"Do you really want people in town to see your automail Ed? You always hid it before we came hear." Al said, noticing all of it was showing because his sleeveless shirt. "What ever." Ed said and stretched.

"Edward, Alphonse, are you two up?" Tamaki's voice called. Al grabbed both of there stuff and Ed opened the door.

"Ya." Ed said and the two walked out with there key in hand. "We are putting our stuff int the cars then goin into town for a while before we hit the beach again. Is that okay with you two?" Kyoya asked, not showing emotion like normal.

"Ya. No problem." Al said. A door near the end of the hall opened and and both of the twins stumbled out, clearly still sleepy. They walked by without a word with a single bag being carried by both of them. The last door opened and Honey stepped out. Usa-chan was in his arms and Takashi was already standing with Kyoya.

"ED!" Honey yelled and ran up to him. He jumped and clung to his arm. "Ow! Honey let go!" Ed said, wincing a little.

"I'm sorry Ed." Honey said and put his head down a little.

"It's not your fault Honey, I had to disconnect it last night to get some sand out of it so its a little tender right now. How about you climb on my back?" Ed smiled down at Honey. Said persons eyes almost exploded out of his head with happiness. Ed bent down and let Honey climb on. Hanging Usa-chan from his hands at Eds chest, Honey happily sat on Ed.

"Lets head out." Kyoya said, grabbing Tamaki by the arm and Haruhi by Tamaki. Ed walked behind them all with Al and Honey. Once all the stuff was in the car (Including Usa-chan), the group headed into town. Ed and Al didn't have money with them so they went with Honey and Mori, still never leaving sight of the group leader (Kyoya). Honey directed Ed into a small store that sold charms and shell necklaces.

Honey hopped off of Ed and ran into the necklace section. He searched for a while and finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed the necklaces and ran to the counter.

"Hello young man, do your parents know where you are?" The clerk asked with a smile. Takashi walked up behind him.

"Mitsukuni, Kyoya is waiting for us. We need to hurry." Takashi said with his monotone voice.

Honey looked at the clerk again. "I don't need my parents. I'm old enough to be hear alone." Honey protested. The clerk laughed.

"How old are you?" She asked, ringing up the necklace's.

"I'm 17." Honey said, putting the money on the counter. She scoffed.

"Are you sure?" She asked, putting the necklace in a small bag.

"Yes, He is 17, Mitsukuni is older than me." Edward said, walking up behind Honey.

The clerk looked shocked and they left. Honey climbed on Ed once again with his bag in his hand.

"What did you get Honey?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Oh, just something." He said, trying to hide a small blush that crossed his cheeks.

The group walked around, some buying things while Ed carried Honey around like he was 12.

"Ed, do you like ice cream?" Honey asked. Ed turned his head to slightly face the boy on his back.

"Ya I do, why Honey?" Ed asked with a small smile.

"Al do you like ice cream as well?" Honey asked with a smile. Al just nodded and smiled.

"Let's get some then!" Honey said as they came close to a small stand. Everyone agreed and they all sat down. Ed and Al sat across from each other and Honey brought Ed over some chocolate as he requested and Takashi had Vanilla for Al.

"Thanks you Honey. It's very nice of you to buy Al and I some." Ed said, patting Honey's head slightly. "It's no problem Ed." Honey said, settling in his seat as Takashi took the spot across him next to Al. Everyone else joined the table and chatted. Honey finished his ice cream faster than anyone else.

"Do you want the rest of mine Honey, I cant finish it so its better not to let it go to waist." Ed suggested with a smile. Honey's eyes again almost exploded again. "Thank's Ed!" Honey almost yelled and licked the remaining ice cream in Ed's cone. Ed laughed at how Honey devoured it. Once they were all done with their ice cream, everyone headed to the beach.

All the girls that tagged along the day before were already there tanning while the boys went to town. Honey was still on Ed's back.

"Ed, can I bury you in sand?" Honey asked with a wide smile. Ed set him down. "That will fill up my automail for sure. But, I will have Al dis-connect it and replace it with the one I am going to transmute." Ed said with a smile. Al came over with the plastic and fabric.

"Okay Al, this one does not connect to my nerves like the other. Just straps up my leg and around my hip's so I can walk. The arm connects a little for movement." Ed said, transmuting the two plastic limbs. Al nodded and set the two aside.

"Does anyone have an extra towel?" Ed asked. Someone brought it to them and Ed bit into it and clutched his own in his hand.

"Doh iff Alf" Ed mumbled and Al tugged the port for his leg. Ed winced and bit into the towel harder. Ed panted as Al moved to his arm. Ed nodded and the pain ignited his nerves again. Honey strapped the new leg onto Ed's stump. He wove the straps up his leg. Ed pulled the straps up through his shorts and Honey tied them. Al strapped the arm on.

"This wont hurt much." Al said and connected the new arm. Ed lied on the sand panting like a dog. He sat up and flexed the the arm as much as it would. Smiling at his transmutation, Ed stood with the help of Al and walked on the new leg a little.

"It will do for now." Ed said and sat down in the sand. "We need a whole for my body to go into first Honey." Ed said and started shifting sand. Honey started digging out a space while a couple of girls dragged Al away to there towel and talked with him.

"Get in." Honey said and smiled. Ed bundled his towel up and climbed into the whole. Resting his head on the towel, Honey started putting sand on Ed's stomach.

"So what did you buy today Honey?" Ed asked again. Honey smiled and noticed Ed's eyes closed.

"Do you want me to move an umbrella so you can look at me while we talk?" Honey asked quietly.

"Sure, that would be better. Thanks Mitsukuni." Honey ran off and grabbed an umbrella and set it so The sun didn't hit Ed's face. He opened his eyes and waited for the answer for his question.

"Well I bought a necklace set. It has two and the shells attach together. For friends, you know, or couples." Honey said, blushing slightly. Ed smiled at the thought. "Who are you giving the other side of it to?" Ed asked, feeling sand cover his arms now. "Well, Umm... " Honey stuttered a little. Ed chuckled a little. "I wanted to give the other side... to you... You see, I kinda like you Ed." Honey said, turning to grab more sand. When he turned back, he noticed Ed had a blank face.

"Oh." Ed mumbled, sand falling around his neck. Honey set his gaze down as he dumped more sand onto Ed. "I umm... Don't know what to say." Ed said, thinking over his feelings for Honey. Honey was about to say something When Al came over.

"When are we building a sand castle Nii-san?" He asked happily. Ed looked over to see Honey a little upset.

"Later Al, I wanna hang out with Honey for a while longer, He hasn't finished burring me yet." Ed said. Al nodded and ran back to the girls he was with.

"Can you let me thing about this Honey, I don't really know how to respond right now. But for now, lets hang out." Ed said happily Honey looked up and smiled. "Sure Ed." Honey said, packing sand on Ed some more.

It was quiet for a while between the two blonds until Ed broke it.

"Deep within my heart, I felt the spark to start a fire inside.  
Soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide.  
Wandering wings so tired, gentle, calm, and yet so beautiful,  
Are consumed in flames but its still, so wonderful."

Ed sang softly. Honey giggled. "What?" Ed asked, chuckling a little. "You'r singing Magnet by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka." Honey giggled out.

"Do you have a problem with the Vocaloids?" Ed questioned, still chuckling slightly.

"No i don't but that's not the song I would think you would like and stop laughing, you moving sand." Honey chuckled out. Ed took a few deep breaths.

"How about... Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm" Ed sang and took a slight pause. Honey took the chance to join in.

"Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and" Honey sung the next part happily, matching Ed's pitch an octave up.

"Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night" Ed sang the guys part once again, a small crowd gathered around the singing two.

"You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black" Honey sang with a smile. Everyone gathered now, even Al, who hasen't heard Ed sing in years.

"Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?" Ed sang out happily, all tho covered in sand. As the next verse came up the two got ready for the part they sang together.

"Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white" The two sang together happily, their voices matching perfectly with each others.

The two sang the first two verses again just like in the song and finally came onto the last verse.

"If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?" Honey sang his part and Ed joined in for the ending.

"Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black" The two ended on the same note and started laughing, just noticing the crowd. Everyone started clapping at the two

The crowd retreaded to there own thing and the two chuckled. "Clearly we did pretty good." Ed said as Honey covered the last of his legs. Honey started uncovering Ed's sand and he sat up. Al walked over with a smile.

"Can we build one now?" He asked as Ed stood up.

"I need to pee." Ed said. Al walked beside him to the rest rooms and Honey filled in the whole with sand with a smile on his face.

"Hey Al?" Ed questioned.

"Ya Ed what is it?" Al asked as the two walked into the rest room.

"Last night when you were sleeping. You kinda said you had a crush on Takashi." Ed said, entering a stall. Before the door closed, He caught a glimps of his blush.

"Y-Ya. So?" He stuttered.

"Well, Honey told me he liked me today." Ed said, flushing and walking out.

"What did you say?" Al asked. Ed looked up and back to the running water.

"I told him I would think about it. But you know we can't continue us forever. Its incest and well, When we are 30 and still living together, it will look weird." Ed said, trying to be nice.

"What are you trying to say Ed?" Al asked, a little scared.

"I'm saying *Hugs Al* I love you with all my heart, enough to give my arm to Truth, but I think you should try to be with someone you can be public with. I love you Alphonse but I think it would be better if we stop our relationship and be brothers. Not lovers." Ed said. He felt a tear fall on his shoulder.

"I love you too Ed. I think your right. We should try." Al said, hugging Ed tightly.

"Good, now go meet people, You are always with me. I know for a fact you like girls because you always drool at the ones in bikinis. Me however, Like men more." Ed said with a smile. Al nodded and cleaned off his face. The two walked back to the beach and Al got back with the girls he was with. Ed went and sat with Honey again.

"So how have you been in the few minutes I was gone?" Ed asked as he peeked at his covered automails.

"Good." Honey said with a smile, packing sand onto a pile. Tamaki walked over to check on the two.

"Hey Ed, Honey, Whats up?" He asked, sitting on Ed's towel.

Ed started speaking in German. "Al and I are not together anymore. We decided to be just brothers. Nothing more. And he is okay with it. In fact, he is flirting right now." Ed said. Tamaki smiled and replied.

"Good. You both are happy but you still have to act at the club."Tamaki said.

"One more thing. If one of the other club members and I like each other, can we go out?" Ed questioned a little.

"I don't see why not, who is it tho?" Tamaki asked, expecting one of the twins.

"The one sitting next to me right now. He told me he likes me." Ed said with a smile.

"Ya sure, just be careful. Now laugh like it was a joke so Honey doesn't question us." Tamaki said and they both laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Honey asked, clearly lost.

"Oh it was a joke." Tamaki said with a smile. "Well I'm gonna go tell it to Al." Tamaki said with a smile, running over to Alphonse, blabbering in German again.

"Did you think about it Ed?" Honey asked, looking over at Ed. He smiled and stood up. He held out his hand for Honey.

"Lets walk and talk, or go for a swim." Ed offered. Honey took his hand and walked with him. Ed led them to the cliff and waved to Tamaki so he knew where the two would be. Tamaki waved back and the two talked off. once at the cliff, Ed sat five feet away from the edge. Honey sat next to him. Honey turned to face him and spoke softly.

"Did you think yet Edward?" Honey asked. Ed looked over at him with a strait face. Honey closed his eyes, hoping Ed would say yes. Ed smiled and leaned down. He kissed Honey for only a few seconds and when he pulled away, Honey had a very noticeable blush.

"I t-take that as a yes." Honey said with a smile. Ed smiled back. "Yes. I like you to Honey. Now, will you say yes to my next question?" Ed asked with a smile. Honey nodded. Ed pulled Honey into his lap and smiled.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Ed asked. For the third time that day, Honey's eyes could of exploded out of his head. Honey smiled so wide he almost looked like he was trying to eat both of his ears at the same time. "Yes Ed! yes!" Honey almost screamed, tackling Ed to the ground and hugging him around his neck. Ed hugged his waist and sat up.

"Now, hear is your necklace." Honey said, wrapping it around Ed's neck. Ed smiled and looked at it. "Can I put yours on you?" Ed asked with a smile. Honey smiled back and handed it to Ed. He clipped it around Honey's neck. The two sat at the cliff, not talking but smiling like idiots and holding hands. After a while, Ed stood up.

"Lets get back so no one worries about us." Ed said, walking with Honey's hand in his.

Finally reaching the group, Ed sat on a log. Honey sat next to him.

Tamaki walked up to Ed and Honey. He looked at there smiled, then the necklaces. "Congratulations." He said and stood once again. He turned around and asked everyone this question.

"Anyone know how to make a fire for s'mores?" Ed stood up. "I can. Does anyone have any flint?" Ed asked, planning something fun.

Tamaki handed him some. Ed set it down.

"Al, can we connect my arm and leg again?" Ed asked. Al nodded and stood. They did it fast so Ed could transmute again. (Didn't wanna type another automail connection part.) Ed transmuted the Flint into a glove with a circle on it. Meanwhile, everyone has gathered sticks and logs. Another log held slim sticks, marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate.

"A commoners snack. How nice." Tamaki said, sitting on a log. Everyone was seated and Ed smiled.

"Check out what I can do Al." Ed said and lost all emotion from his face. "Ooh im Roy Mustang. I can light you on fire." Ed said and snapped, sending a spark onto the wood and lighting it up. Everyone clapped and Al looked at him in shock.

"When did Mustang show you that?" Al asked.

"Oh, Riza did. She had a book so i read it a few times, learning how to do that." Ed said, tucking the glove into his pocket. He sat next to Honey again, roasting a Marshmallow on a stick. Once it was brown, Ed pulled it back and smooshed together the crackers, chocolate and the melty marshmallow. He handed it to Honey happily. Honey took it and bit into it happily.

Everyone was talking, along with Al and a girl he came to like. Ed looked over at honey, who had marshmallow on his face. Ed smiled and whipped it off with his finger. Ed brought the marshmallow to his lips and ate it off his finger. Honey blushed a little, noticing a few eyes trained on the two.

"What?" Ed asked, laughing a little.

"Are you two like dating?" One girl asked with hope filling her eyes. Ed smiled and nodded along with Honey. The girls squealed and the club members eyes widened while Tamaki smiled widely. Some piped up for some games.

"Lets play truth or dare!"

* * *

Otaku: That took a few days.

Ed: Why so long?

Otaku: Well, someone asked if I could make the chapters longer so I am.

Al: Cool.

Otaku: Well, are you okay Al"

Al: Yes I am.

Honey: I'm happy.

Otaku: If you review, Chapters will be updated faster and I really like seeing input on the chapters too.

Takashi: Otaku1232123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club, or Vocaloid.

Otaku: Oh my god you talked. And the song was Bad Apple! By the Vocaloids. The English by Rockleetist. Now I need to type my Social Studies essay due tomorrow.

All: BYEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes!" Ed almost yelled out. People around the fire looked at him in shock.

"A commoners game. I never played this one before." Tamaki said with a smile. Everyone gathered around the fire and Ed grabbed a few chocolate bars.

"Okay, you start Tamaki" Ed said with a grin.

"Okay, now, Kyoya truth or dare?" Tamaki asked.

"Truth." He mumbled, doodling in the sand with a stick for the fire.

"Is it true that you are bi?" Tamaki asked with a grin.

"Ya, so. No big deal. So are you." Kyoya said, tracing his foot. "Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The he/she answered.

"I dare you to tackle Tamaki." Kyoya mumbled. Haruhi jumped on Tamaki and tackled him. She stood up and sat again. "Edward, truth or dare." She asked.

"Dare." Ed said, biting into a chocolate bar.

"I dare you to, kiss Alphonse." She said. Al's eyes widened. Ed sighed and looked over at him.

"You okay with it?" Ed asked. Al nodded and Ed walked over. He kissed him lightly and walked back to his seat. "Takashi, Truth or dare?" Ed asks, biting into some chocolate.

"Dare" He says, looking at Ed.

"I dare you to... tackle Al." Ed says, watching Takashi stand. Al sits still and waits. Al is pushed to the ground with Takashi on top of him. Al blushed madly and tried to wiggle away. Takashi stood up and sat back down. Al sat down again and glared at Ed. Takashi went, then Tamaki, then one of the girls. It went on and on for a hour.

Ed fell back into the sand with chocolate hanging out of his mouth.

"Ed truth or dare" The group asked. Ed looked up.

"Dare." He mumbled, not looking at them. They had decided to make group dares every 5 turns. He heard mumbles as he chewed the sweet chocolate.

"Okay, we decided." Tamaki said, walking next to Ed. Honey was on the sand next to him asleep.

"We dare you to wake Honey up with a kiss." Tamaki said, puffing out his chest. Ed sighed and sat up. He turned to the sleeping boy and smiled. A group gathered around the two and Ed kissed Honey softly, his hair falling around his face. When Ed pulled away, Honey's eyes opened. He smiled and sat up.

"Wow, he isn't mad or grumpy." One girl commented. Ed smiled and helped Honey get onto a log again. The fire had died down.

"Lets head back to a hotel. It's to late to drive now." Kyoya says, dumping water on the smolders. Everyone gathers there stuff and walk back the the road. Honey was on Ed's back asleep again. The group ended up at the same hotel as last time and they walked in.

"We need a few rooms." Kyoya said, leaving the rest of the group in the middle of the lobby. Kyoya walked back and handed the keys to everyone.

"Ed and Honey, you two are together seeing how Honey is asleep on Ed." Kyoya says, handing Ed the key.

"Al do you mind bunking with Takashi?" Tamaki asks, holding a key. Al nodded and grabbed the key and fallowed Takashi slowly. Everyone made there ways to there rooms. Ed opened the door and turned the lights on soft. He closed the door and pulled a cover off the bed. He slowly placed Honey down onto the white sheets. He looked around and realized, Kyoya gave them the room with one bed. Ed sighed and took off Honey's shoes and socks. He did the same for his own and placed them by the door.

"Honey, we only have one bed, can I sleep with you or do you want me on the floor?" Ed asked, waking Honey a little.

"You can sleep on the bed." Honey mumbled, shifting slightly. Ed pulls back some covers and gets into the bed. He switches off the lights and relaxes. Ed was almost asleep when small arms wrapped around his torso. Ed smiled and faced the small body.

Big eyes almost glowed in the dark room. Ed smiled.

"How are you awake Honey?" Ed asks, brushing some hair from his eyes. Honey smiled softly and pulled into Ed closer.

"Your warm." Honey mumbled, putting his face in Eds neck. Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around Honey. "How are you doing without cake?" Ed ask's, smiling like a fool.

"Not to good. I want something sweet." Honey said, moving so he could see Ed's face. Ed smiled. Honey smiled back.

"What time is it?" Honey asked, looking around for a clock.

"About 11:30." Ed said, feeling a hand move down his side and back up. Ed shivered a little under the small hand. "Wake up call is the same as yesterday right?" Honey asked, hoping he could sleep in. Ed nodded back pulled out his hair tie. His hair unwound and he ruffled it out. Honey smiled and toyed with some. The boys were quiet for sometime. Ed almost fell asleep before he felt a familiar pair of lips on his.

Honey had kissed Ed softly and pulled back. Ed smiled and wrapped his arm around Honey's waist. Ed pulled Honey closer and kissed him. Honey responded shortly after and wove his fingers in Ed's golden hair. They sat like this until they needed air. Ed pulled back and panted slightly. Honey did the same but was smiling.

"You know you were my first kiss." Honey said, toying with Ed's hair again. "May I take another?" Ed said, pulling Honey's lips back onto his. Honey shifts slightly in the bed and pulls Ed closer. Ed placed his hands on Honey's hips and rolled over. Honey was now on top of Ed, still kissing. Honey wasn't to shocked when Ed moved him. But he was shocked when he felt something warm on his lips.

Honey needed to breath so he pulled back. Ed smiled softly in the dark room. Once Honey had gotten a few breaths, he went back to Ed's lips. This time, Honey opened his mouth and met Ed's lips. Ed opened slightly to let him in. Honey pushed his tongue in slightly and was met by Ed's tongue. Honey's tongue was warm and soft, as was Ed's.

There tongues danced for a while and a small moan escaped Honey's lips into Ed's. Ed pulled Honey's body onto his so Honey could lie down. Honey pulled back again and pulled Ed's hair. Ed's neck was exposed and Honey latched on. He kissed and licked until he felt Ed shutter a little.

"H-honey, as much as I don't want you to stop. We cant do this hear." Ed said, feeling Honey nip at his pulse point, making Ed shiver.

Honey pulled back. "But why, it's fun." He whispered against his skin. Ed pulled Honey up to look at him.

"All of out friends are next door." Ed kissed Honey quickly. "We can do this another time." Ed said, moving Honey onto his side of the bed again. Honey wrapped his arms around Ed's body and Ed placed his flesh hand on Honey's waist.

Honey fell asleep quickly, as did Ed.

* * *

Otaku: So i'm getting tired of this book so I'm hoping to wrap it up soon. Like Facing the Truth. Someone told me not to torture Al is Facing the Truth but he is more tortured in this one. But next chapter, you get to see his side of the night.

Ed: Sorry Al.

Al: Its fine.

Honey: That was fun

Takashi: Otaku1232123 does not own FMAB or OHSHC


	10. Chapter 10

Al placed his bag on the chair.

"Umm, Takashi, there is only one bed. You can have it if you want." Al said, gripping his arm lightly. "We can share. I wouldn't mind." Al nodded slowly and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." Al shut the door and left Takashi alone. Said boy sat down on the bed. He didn't move much as he was deep in thought.

'I wonder if Alphonse likes me. Don't be foolish, he would never like me.' Takashi argued with himself until Al stepped out in pants. "I'll shower quick." He said, walking into the steam filled bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped in.

Al moved the blankets off the bed while thinking. 'I really like Mori, maybe he likes me too. Don't be stupid Alphonse! He doesn't like boys.' Al thought. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Mori walked out soon after and started brushing his teeth along with Al. Al hummed softly to himself and spit into the sink. Once his mouth was clean, he hummed more and started singing softly while Mori finished brushing.

"I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers. Through monochrome, the memory lingers. Into your hands im resting the pain inside me" Al sung softly. Out of Mori's ear shot, Al sung more. Mori finished brushing and spit out the water he swished.

When he walked out, Al was on the bed still singing. "So here's another kiss, to tainted bliss... Oh hi, I didn't see you." Al said, turning to him. Mori nodded and pushed his side of the blanket down.

"Look Takashi, I wanna tell you something." Al said, his back to Takashi. "If you don't feel the same, I understand and I will sleep on the floor but, I really like you Mori. More than a friend." Al said softly. When he looked back, Mori wasn't there. Instead, he was in front of Al. Al yelped in surprise and Mori hugged him tightly. "I feel the same." He whispered softly. Al hugged back happily. "So you can sleep on the bed." Mori added, smiling lightly. Al smiled back and stood up. Mori let go of Al but he wrapped his arms around the taller boy again.

"We should try to go to sleep now." Al said with a smile. Mori smiled softly back and let go of Al. Said boy sat on the bed again and pulled up the covers. Mori joined Al under the covers and Al flipped off the light. Al lied on the bed and turned to face Mori, who was already facing him. Al smiled lightly and scooted closer to Mori. In return, he placed his arm on Al and pulled him closer, they became only inches away from each other. Al was shocked when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Al's eyes were wide open while Mori's were closed tight. Al slowly closed his eyes. After a while he pulled back to breath.

"Good night Alphonse." Mori said. It was quiet for a while until a soft moan was heard from the next room over. Al sighed. "Ed and Honey." Al whispered softly. Al closed his eyes slowly, looking at Mori once more before closing his eyes. His sleep plan was going well until Al felt something on him.

"M-mori.. W-what are ..nyhh.. you doing." Al whimpered softly, feeling a hand between his legs. Mori didn't speak, only looked at Al's half lidded eyes. Al, involuntarily, opened his legs wider and Mori rubbed him through his pants. "T-Takashi.." Al moaned, gripping said boys shoulder. Again, Mori didn't talk. Al gasped, moving his hips a little. "P-please..." Al whispered softly, moving to kiss Takashi. Said boy kissed back and tugged at Al's waist band, taking off his pants and boxers. Mori grabbed Al's member and rubbed softly. Al, trying not to moan, rubbed his tongue on Mori's. Al moved and pulled himself closer to Mori. Al let out muffled noises as Mori gripped harder.

"Alphonse." Mori whispered softly, pulling Al on top of him. Al pulled Takashi's pants down and slammed himself on Mori's hips. Said boy bit back a moan as Al rubbed his erection on his own. Al moves up and down on Mori, causing him to moan. Takashi wraps his arms around Al and kisses him softly.

Al, loving that he is dominate, moved between his legs. Mori looks down at Al, smiling softly. Al smiled back and grabs the lotion the hotel leaves in the room. Al lathered his fingers and slowly entered him. Mori didnt react with noise but his face tightened. Al kissed his softly and added another finger, sliding them in and out slowly. Mori panted softly at the feeling. Al slid the last finger in and pumped slowly. He curled his fingers a few ways until Mori gasped quietly, biting back a scream.

Al smiled and hit it again, causing Mori to quietly squeal. Al pulled his fingers out slowly and lathered himself up. He lined up and pressed in slowly. He never imagined he would be dominant, but it felt amazing. Mori hissed slightly in pain as Al enter fully. Mori panted slightly but moved his hips up, signaling Al to move. Al pulled out slightly and re-entered slowly, causing Mori to moan softly. Al, not wanting Edward to hear him or Mori, planted his lips on Mori's firmly. He pulled out again and pushed in harder than before. Mori moaned softly into Al's mouth. Al repeated this, getting faster and harder each time. He finally found the place that made Mori see stars. Said boy bit back a moan as Al hit it over and over again. He thrusted harder into Mori, feeling very close to release.

Mori nipped and bit at Al's neck as he released on his stomach. Mori tightened around Al, pulling him over the edge as well. Al pulled out panting. He rested on his side of the bed and grabbed a towel. He whipped of Mori, taking a few finger fulls of the pearly substance for himself. Mori and Al intertwined limbs and fell asleep soon after. No words spoken.

* * *

Otaku:I'm so so so sorry. I'm a fail. It has taken me a good week to make this. I STILL have writers block, and im roll playing with my bestie

Al: Its fine.

Mori: *nod*

Ayase: HEYY! I'm one of Otaku's own characters. Along with my twin Taki, my sister Kaoru, and our friend Kali!

Otaku: that was random dude.

Ayase: I know!

Kaoru: Ayase! calm down! your in public.

Taki: Kaoru, calm down.

Otaku: LETS END THIS FIGHT!

Kaoru, Ayase, and Taki. : fine.

Otaku: Let my OC's end us today!

Kali, Kaoru, Ayase, and Taku: otaku1232123 does not own FMAB or OHSHC. BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

Caution! this probibly contains the hardest yaoi i have ever writen!

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Tamaki shouted from behind the doors. Al opened his eyes, remembering last night and smiling. Mori was wrapped in his arms and asleep. Al shook him lightly. "C'mon, wake up." Al whispered, successfully waking him up. Al sat up and stretched. "How did you sleep?" Al asked Mori, who was fighting to wake up. "Good. You?" He said, finally sitting up. Al stood and yawned softly. "Good."

Al grabbed his cloths after covering himself with a towel and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Mori dressed in the open and gathered the stuff they had brought.

Ed and Honey were both awake before the wake up call. They both had been up for a good hour and talked quietly. The talk transformed into a heated kiss neither wanted to stop. Tamaki shouted through the door, stopping them both in there tracks. "K!" Ed shouted, pulling Honey's body onto his on the bed, locking lips again. He had a good ten minutes, knowing Honey normally doesn't wake up well. He gripped Honey's hips and slid his tongue back in the smaller boy's mouth.

Honey accepted it eagerly and battled along with Ed. Honey raised his hips onto Ed's and grinded from side to side, getting a moan from Ed. Ed couldn't wait any longer. "Do you scream when your in pain?" Ed asked quietly. Honey shook his head and Ed smiled and stood. "Wait one second." He said, walking to the door. He stuck his head out, only seeing Tamaki and Kyoya. "Hey, while Honey wakes up i'm gonna shower and he probably will too." Ed said, closing the door that automatically locks. Honey heard the two boys agree and Ed grabbed Honey quickly. "C'mon, I cant wait any longer." He whispered, carrying him to the bathroom.

Honey smiled at Ed as they stepped into the bathroom. Ed set Honey down and stripped his cloths fast. Honey did the same as Ed turned on the water. Ed grabbed Honey by the arm and pulled him into the warm water. Ed met his lips on Honey's and kissed him deeply. Honey returned the kiss once again, not noticing Ed grab the bottle of conditioner. Ed pored some onto his hand and wiggled one finger into Honey's entrance. Said boy gasped and lowered on the finger whispering. "Yes."

Ed slid them to the floor and pushed his finger into his hole farther, getting a soft moan. Ed pumped his finger slowly before adding another. Honey sighed, whispering softly. "Yes Ed. Harder, please harder." He begged in a whisper. Ed smiled and pressed the fingers in harder and harder each time. Honey gasped several times, including when Ed added his last finger. "Yes." Honey whispered, rocking his hips with Ed's hand. Honey sank lower to the tile floor as Ed pressed harder, hitting his prostate. Ed pulled his fingers out fast and slicked himself up, pressing into Honey's still tight hole.

"Oh god yes." Honey whispered, moving his hips instantly. Ed smiled into Honey's hair and pushed in slowly. Honey gripped Ed's shoulders, biting down on his neck. Ed bit back a moan and rolled them over so Honey was sitting on Ed. "Ride me." He commanded softly. Honey smiled through the haze in his head and rested his knees on the floor. He lifted up fast and slammed down onto Ed's erection. Honey lifted so Ed was completely out of him then slammed back on hardly, loving the pain it caused in his back. Ed gasped and grabbed his hips hard. As Honey lifted, Ed went down and slammed his hips back up, meeting Honey half way. Honey wanted to scream but bit it back. Ed gasped, feeling Honey get completely off then slam back on again. Ed flipped them again and slammed into the small boy again.

Ed bit Honey's neck and moaned softly, slamming himself into Honey with full force. Ed grabbed Honey's impressive erection and slowly rubbed it. Ed felt himself about to boil over and released into Honey. Honey didn't release yet and frowned. "Dont worry" Ed whispered, sitting back and grabbing the conditioner again. He pored some onto his own fingers again and got on all fours. He pressed a finger in his own entrance and crawled the short distance to Honey. "What me." He whispered, pushing a second finger into himself and wrapping his mouth around Honey. Honey felt new pleasure wash over him and groaned softly. He didn't want Ed doing all the work and grabbed the conditioner, slicking his fingers like Ed did. He pulled Ed's fingers out and replaced them with his own. Ed sucked on Honey harder, wanting him to release.

Honey neared the edge and finally released inside Ed's mouth. Ed drank all of it down, getting harder already from Honey's fingers. Ed pulled his mouth off of Honey and let him move. Honey climbed around Ed and sat at his back side, fingers still in Ed. Honey grew an evil smile and pored more conditioner in his hand, adding a fourth finger. Ed's hands went to fists and honey smiled. Honey pushed his fingers in until half his palm was inside Ed. Ed groaned in response and rocked his hips back. Honey curled his thumb into his palm and pushed his whole hand in. Ed screamed silently and rocked his hips harder. "Harder" He commanded under his breath, wanting more. Honey smiled and pored more into his wrist and arm, covering them a good amount.

Honey pushed his hand into Ed farther, hitting Ed's prostate. Ed groaned softly, pushing his hips farther onto Honey. Said boy pushed his hand in as far as it could go and wiggled his fingers. Ed gasped and released onto the floor. Honey kept pushing and it Ed's prostate again, causing Ed to release onto the floor in front of himself again. Ed started at his cum and started scooping some up. Through his pleasure, he started sucking it off his fingers to put a show on for Honey. Said boy smiled wider and pushed his fist in farther, causing Ed to release once again onto the floor. Honey pushed his hand in again, causing Ed to release for the fith time in less than 10 minutes. Honey slowly worked his hand out of Ed, jacking himself off in the process. Honey released onto Ed's side as his last finger made its way out of Ed. They sat there for a few minutes then stood slowly. They quickly washed up and shut the water off. They dried off and dressed fast. Ed gathered his stuff as Honey combed his hair out. The two were finally ready and steppped out of the room. "Morning!"

* * *

Otaku: How did I do?

Ed: *falls on the ground with a nose bleed.* i feel so good.

Honey: so do I

Tamaki: What happened?

Ed and Honey: NOTHING!

Otaku: Well, I have to go update like 7 books tonight so bye! I Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or OHSHC


End file.
